Darkness and Ice
by hobbiton114
Summary: She saw him bathed in shadows, the moonlight dancing on his sharp features, she shivered, not out of fear, she felt...something else


Hobbiton114-

This is the first Fic Ive ever written. I'm obsessed with Dramoines right now and this is one of them, Note; its not really mushy – at least not yet

Im not really sure I should keep doing this – so review! (after you read of course) and be sure to criticize me on everything.

Okay here it is

Love it okay- im anxious and nervous and about to break into tears- well not really but anyway

Here it is

Disclaimer; I'm not JK Rowling, so no don't sue

It was dark, dark and warm. Almost stifling. The moon shone over the lake, cast its meager light over the woods, darkening shadows. It was here that she saw him creep, almost catlike, flying from shadow to shadow, raven robes swirling silently.

The moon did not shine on him, it buried him in the darkness it created. She looked at him, tired, it was past midnight, yet she continued this silent ritual, day after day. She didn't know why. Yet it drew her, he drew her.

She pushed her hair back roughly, it was getting bristly again, she noted. She looked out past the bushes that adorned her winding path, onto the border of the woods; it was here he stopped, turned to face the lake. His slate gray eyes mildly scanning the lake. His silver blond hair ruffling softly in the wind, casting the rest of his face in shadows.

She walked up silently behind him. Stepping into his shadow. This was how it always was. He a silent stalker of the night, she, the silent stalker of another day, of a different world. They would meet only here, where the day met the night, the moon with the glow of the sun, shining down on the liquid, living, black lake, joining two worlds. Two eccentricities. 'Malfoy,' if he noticed he didn't respond, simply stared, impenetrable gray eyes sweeping the murky waves.

She paused, in thought, brown eyes brooding, eyebrow slightly furrowed in thought, if only for a fleeting second, then it cleared, and she shook her head. She walked past him, out past his shadow, into the moonlight. She sat on her rock, head resting on her chin, knees drawn to her chest.

He studied her for a moment before sitting down beside her. They sat facing the lake. Wordlessly they spoke, and then he broke it, the silence that permeated, that betook them. 'Granger,' now she didn't respond, simply stared at the deep, dark lake, where secrets lay forever buried.

Her unruly brown hair swarmed around her, enclosing her, protecting her, like a shell, impenetrable.

'He made me kill 2 people tonight.' His voice hoarse, barely above a whisper.

This shook her, her shell broke and crumbled. She shuddered, it wasn't cold. She strove for the semblance of some sanity, further buried her head into her arms. But she couldn't change what happened, what he had just said. She looked up slowly to the moon, its usual soothing light was now harsh and biting.

She couldn't look at him, but she had to. She turned her head slowly, looking first at his body then moving up, he sat with his hands in his arms, shoulders limp, his face inscrutable, emotionless, wild strands blew in the wind.

She wanted to touch him, it didn't matter where, just wanted to reach out and hold him, but she couldn't. She would be breaking too many unspoken rules.

Her eyes searched his, they _burnt_, filled with hopelessness, and worry and…and so much more than he should have to worry about. Turmoil brewed beneath his eyes, emotions fought for control, their lay rage and fear, apprehension, anxiety, and madness, she thought, he was fighting for sanity, just as she was.

She slowly, tentatively reached out to touch him. His eyes were fogged over, almost bovine, he was slipping, slipping into the madness, but she could save him, or so she prayed.

Her hand grasped his, pulled them away with nothing, no resistance, his body completely limp. She let go of his hand, reached for his shoulders, shook him.

Stands of hair blowing around his head, like a halo, only beneath it was no angel.

His eyes now were senseless, he was trying, she thought, to focus on her face, her nose, her lips, her hair, but he couldn't the insanity was growing to be too much.

She shook him harder now, her heart pounding, tearing her chest, the oxygen burning. 'NO, no no no non onononono.'

It was a whisper, but it grew. 'NO!'

She brought him closer, hugged him, he fell into her grasp, body heavy, soaked in sweat.

He was coming back. 'hermoine', a low ragged whiper. She nodded silently, not letting go. She began stroking his hair, like a mother would a distraught child.

Their was something wet falling on his face, her tears she realized, dimly.

And so they sat, he in her arms, until dawn, darkness finally meeting day.

N/A- okay how was it, you loved it right? Good so REVIEW! And hey even if you didn't review anyway okay, this is my first fic so you don't want me to get heartbroken or anything along those lines right

Okay

Thanks


End file.
